Dragon Quest VIII How it really happened
by Zora-man
Summary: Title say it all.
1. How it all began

**Dragon Quest VIII- How it really happened. **

**Chapter 1- How it all began.**

**Due to Bad Language, Crude Humor and occasional misuse of swords, this story will be rated T. So if you are under 13, scram.**

* * *

Eight and the mutant king Trode were traveling along a path to the town of Farebury, When they came along a bridge. Standing on the bridge was Yangus a fat bandit. "Pay up Yo, that is my turf" said Yangus. "You Flea Ridden mongul, get out of my way or you will have to deal with my friend here" said King Trode while pointing at Eight. "Wooooah, is that caramel tofu!" asked Yangus with a face covered in awe.

"Yesss" said Eight.

"Well that still is not enough to pass that bridge, its my Turf" While making waving his hands.

"Yesss" said Eight.

"That's it nine, show him what you're made of!" screamed Trode.

"Yesss" said Eight.

Soon, Eight engaged in battle with Yangus. Nine threw a pokeball and an agumon came out. "An Agumon is a digimon, you nincompoop!" Screamed Trode.

"Yesss" said Eight.

"Woooooah, is that **MAYONAISSE**!" Said Yangus loudly, soon a whole lot of slimes came at the sound of the fattening sauce.

"Some strong monsters, Yangus lets team up and beat the**CRUD** out of them!" screamed Eight

"Ok" said Yangus withoutdoubt

"Oh, no the slimes are joining together, its...its...a rock" said Trode with a confused look.

"What's wrong with them!" asked Eight

"He's thinking Arby's" said Yangus

"Not him, the slimes!" screamed Eight

"Who cares, lets beat the **CRUD** out of it!" screamed Yangus.

"Ok" said Eight

After squishing the rock, some orbs came out

"They are skill points" said Eight

"Do we beat the **CRUD** out of them?" asked Yangus stupidly

"No, we sell them on Ebay" responded Eight

"Ok, hey look, a town!" screamed Yangus

"Lets go burn it!" screamed Eight

"No, lets beat the **CRUD **out of it!" screamed Yangus

"Ok" responded Eight stupidly

"Idiots, why do they keep screaming?" thought Trode

* * *

**First Chaptah done, R&R.**


	2. Doulmagus Tryouts

**Chaptah 2- Doulmagus Tryouts.**

* * *

"So this is Farebury, such a peacef-" said Trode as he was interrupted by man running around. 

"ORANGE JUICE, ORANGE JUICE!" screamed the man as he was running around the town.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Eight

"We beat the **CRUD** out of 'im?" asked Yangus

"No, that is so...last chapter, we beat the **CANADIAN CRUD** out of 'im!" screamed Eight

"Of course!" said Yangus

After several bad fights, the gang stayed at the inn, where doulmagus was the inn keeper.

"What are you doing here, you are the main baddie in the game!" asked Torde with an outraged face.

"Nah, it did not pay well, so I am hoping to become a...male model!" screamed doulmagus

"You're a guy?" asked the party with a surprised face

"Well, don't you have rapthorne the lord of all darkness inside you?" asked Yangus

"No, I got it removed" answered Doulmagus

"How?" asked Eight

"Surgery" said Doulmagus while nodding

"Figures, so who's the main bad guy now?" asked Yangus

"I dunno, they are holding tryouts tommorow at the glue factory" responded Doulmagus

"I like glue" said Eight and Yangus in unison

"Well, be there, or be square" responded doulmagus

The next day at the Glue factory...the auditions start!

"Ok, people lets get this over with" screamed the director

**_Take 1_**

"I will defeat you Doulmagus!" said Eight in a heroic voice

"U thin' u can take on the Mackdaddy on thu illlz for real, shizznick the hizznick?" screamed the person trying out for the Doulmagus part

**_Take 2_**

"I will defeat you Doulmagus!" said Eight in a heroic voice

"Pikachu" said the pokemon trying out for the Doulmagus part

**_Take 3_**

"I will defeat you Doulmagus!" said Eight in a heroic voice

"**Swiss Crud**!" cried out Yangus

**_Take 4_**

"I will defeat you Doulmagus!" said Eight in a heroic voice

"Power rangers go!" screamed the idiot trying out for the Doulmagus part

**_Take...Forget it, lets just say Pikachu got the part_**


	3. Old Skooleth

**Chapter 3, Old Skooleth**

* * *

After leaving Farebury, Eight and company went to burger king to get some chicken fries, but when they entered the fast-food drive-thru, they fell into a giant vortex out of nowhere. 

"That was weird" said Eight

"Never mind that, look at that sign!" screamed Yangus

"This way to the **Crud **Factory" read Eight

"The other sign!" responded Yangus

"This way to Skooleth" read Eight

"Want to go?" asked Trode

"Sure, but lets take the hummah!" screamed Yangus

---

Once they rode the eviroment destroying vehicle to the Skooleth place, they met a weird geek who spoke with "eth" at the end of his sentences

"Welcometh Travelerseth" welcomed Napoleon Dynamite

"I saw your movie, your an idiot." responded Trode

"Gosheth! Willeth thiseth idioteth evereth understandeth?" exlaimed Napoleon

Soon, a hummer runs over napoleon, and the screen goes down and yangus is in there eating some Crystal's

"Guys, I have news! I found a hot chick in the back of the car's trunk!" excalimed Yangus

Yangus and Nine started giggling and exchaning stares

"Want to write **CHINESE CRUD** on her foredhead?" asked Nine

"Sorry, but it says that her name starts with a J. People's whos names start with J's end up famous!" nodded Yangus stupidly

"Uhh, where am I?!" grunted the girl

"Can we keep her?!" blabbled Yangus

"Lets name her MATTRESS!" exclaimed Nine

"My name is Jessica" grunted the girl

"Whats that Jeniffer?!" asked Yangus

"JESSICA!" screamed the girl

"Joanna?" asked Nine

"Jacob?" asked Yangus

"MY NAME IS FRIGGIN JESSICA!" screamed the girl

"Quahim?" asked Nine

"Well then FRIGGIN JESSICA lets go beat up some imginary friends!" blabbed Yangus


End file.
